pokemonplasmafandomcom-20200213-history
Blitz's Room (Expression)
Sometime, a character or aspect of a work is lucky enough to get positive bias from the developer. This lead to said aspect quickly becoming much more polished, complex and overcentralising within the big picture. Blitz's Room was the first known case of this happening in Pokemon Plasma. The story began soon after the creation of Blitz, Zee took an instant liking to her character and decided that she would get her own room and have various "easter eggs" within the room, including interactive objects and that the music playing within the room would be randomly selected among a list of remixes of tracks from other games. Of course once this was announced, remixing these songs became a priority and the overall game progress came to a complete halt. After co-developer Tiamat became aware of what was happening, he coined the term "Blitz Room" to refer to any minor element that become too distracting for Zee and stop the overall development process. Zee must often be forcefully pulled away from such trivial details for the sake of the game's well-being or else more important things will never be accomplished. List of "Blitz Rooms" Blitz's Room The First case of the phenomenon was "Blitz's Room" itself. as stated above, as soon as this area was announced to exist, designing even its smallest details became top priority. The most time-consuming aspect of it was the fact that Zee decided it would feature many cameo songs from various games, with tracks constantly getting scraped and added. But the overdevelopment process didn't stop there, the room was also fully designed with each object and furniture into it already planned out and how the player could interact with them. While other areas in the game remain barely fleshed out, Blitz's Room was already nearly complete with a very descriptive layout and tons of details (the character Blitz itself was also extremely detailed for such a minor NPC). As soon as Tiamat realised the danger Blitz and her room presented to Pokemon Plasma, he had a talk with Zee and the subject was given much less attention. Blitz is an "Undergrounder" type NPC with a unique outfit. She wears a purple and black hoodie and jeans, and her hair is dyed white with a pinch of lime green, strangely similar to the XBox 360 color scheme. Her room is in the Sovereign Co. dormitory. It has been stated recently that the possible tracks played in the room will now only include very iconic tracks (instead of a personal selection of Zee's favorites, altough a few Halo tracks will still be present) Alex Alex is a very strange case of Blitz Room effect, not much can be said about his character, he is relatively simple, altough by the standards set by the rest of the series he occupies a unique spot. He and her sister are co-leading a gym, Alex's sister being the official gym leader and Alex being her substitute. But word of god says that Alex is a significantly better trainer than his sister due to the fact that she got pushed into being gym leader against her own will, while she initially wanted to be a singer. He is a "child prodigy" much like the main character which is where some of this elaborate detail stems from. This is the bulk of Alex's backstory, it might not seem very complex, but the amount of attention his character is constantly getting is very disproportional to his actual importance in the game, which qualifies him as one of the top Blitz Rooms. Alex has even reached meme status for these reasons and jokes are occasionally made about how Alex would unexpectingly show up during an important scene he has nothing to do with just to get more screentime. This gets referenced once or twice in optional dialogues both by Alex and his gym attendant. Pokemon Plasma OST Not the original offender, but certainly the biggest one. The "OST" of Pokemon Plasma is a distraction of the highest caliber to the rest of the game. it is safe to say that out of all the time spent developing Plasma, over 60% of it at least went into the soundtrack. The soundtrack is mostly made from remixes of other songs, but also include original pieces. it also features at least as many if not more songs than an usual Pokemon soundtrack. The most derailing aspect of it is how it is constantly rumored to be finished only to receive word of god a few days later that it is getting a complete revision. For example the picture higher on the page was suposed to be the final, complete version of the OST, but it was announced on June 18/2012 that this was only the beta soundtrack and it is getting completely re-written. This Blitz Room might not get as much of a fixation for a short period of time as others, but it is the most constantly brought up and distracting one of them all. Kenkachu Kenkachu is the mascot of Pokemon Plasma and one of the oldest original Pokemon known to exist. The reason it is (or used to be) a good example of a Blitz Room is the amount of design changes, unique moves and backstory details it used to get. Most of the smaller details can be found on his own page but these details include: His signature move; Plasma Slash. A complex evolution trigger involving a male Notched Ear Pichu. Fluctuating lenght due to various design changes. Canon explanations detailing how Kenkachu uses certain moves such as Magnet Rise and Polarise, as well as the aforementioned Plasma Slash.